De finibus bonorum et malorum
by rascapiquilandia89
Summary: En lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar en ese instante era en las múltiples maneras en las que, de tener ocasión, podría acabar con él. Algún día se vengaría de la forma más inhumana conocida por el hombre. Algún día…
1. SED DE VENGANZA

**CAPÍTULO 1: SED DE VENGANZA**

El fuerte hedor a sangre y muerte le otorgaba una clara idea de qué suceso había tenido lugar pocos minutos antes en la celda contigua. Todavía resonaban en su mente los alaridos de la pobre víctima; un hombre cuya sangre era considerada un pecado mortal. Ella mejor que nadie conocía cuales eran las consecuencias de nacer con poderes con los que muggles sólo podían soñar con poseer. Cualquier hijo de muggles que se atreviese a beneficiarse de un poder que, por ley, solamente pertenecía a los magos de pura sangre, era duramente castigado. Sin duda, el mejor castigo que podían recibir era la muerte; una muerte rápida e indolora, sin sufrimiento, sin ninguna clase de padecimiento… Por desgracia, ella no había tenido tanta suerte como el infeliz que acababa de morir.

Cada segundo, minuto y hora soñaba con dejar ese mundo que tan bien conocía, que tanto había amado y ahora tanto aborrecía. Lo único que deseaba era que la dejasen en paz de una vez por todas. No había nada que quisiese más que reunirse con la larga lista de asesinados. Rezaba, a pesar de no ser creyente, porque todo llegase a su fin. ¿Por qué entonces seguía viva? ¿Por qué su corazón seguía latiendo aún cuando deseaba fervientemente morir? ¿Por qué sus pulmones insistían en seguir captando oxígeno si ya no quedaba esperanza para ella?

El familiar sonido de pisadas retumbó ―apenas sofocado por la lluvia exterior― a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba a las celdas. Hermione tembló de puro pánico sabiendo qué significaban aquellos pasos. Pocos segundos después, sus sospechas se vieron cumplidas. La puerta de la mazmorra en la que ella se hallaba recluida chirrió para dar paso a un individuo que la chica conocía a la perfección. Todas las noches, sin importar qué ocurriese, Theodore Nott acudía a su encuentro esperando poder desahogar toda su frustración y mal humor con ella. Pero esa noche algo era diferente. Nott parecía mucho más furioso de lo habitual, sus ojos irradiaban una ira que Hermione nunca había visto antes, y eso le asustó.

Sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que ocurriría, se puso en pie con lentitud. Sin abandonar ni por un leve instante el apoyo que la pared le proporcionaba, logró quedar frente a él. Esperando el primer golpe, cerró con fuerza los ojos, pero nada ocurrió. Cada vez estaba más y más ansiosa. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Nott no la agredía como de costumbre? ¿Por qué no seguía con la tradición que los unía desde hacía dos largos años?

Vacilante, entreabrió los parpados. Un débil gemido ―provocado más por la sorpresa que por el dolor― escapó de su boca cuando Nott le asestó el primer puñetazo de la noche en pleno rostro. Hermione cayó como una roca al suelo, golpeándose el cráneo contra el duro suelo de piedra. Un cálido líquido le empapó el pelo mientras Theodore se colocaba sobre ella para golpearla de nuevo. Una serie de gemidos ahogados brotaron una y otra vez de entre sus labios a cada golpe que recibía. Estaba tan acostumbrada al dolor que para entonces ni siquiera sentía la verdadera necesidad de quejarse, pero era consciente de que no había nada que Nott adorase más que aquellas sutiles muestras de sufrimiento. Cuanto antes quedase satisfecho, antes dejaría de azotarla.

Tras una sarta de puntapiés, Theodore la tumbó boca arriba. Durante lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, Nott permaneció de pie junto a ella, observando cómo las heridas que le había causado se abrían para que la sangre pudiese escapar en pequeños hilos de ellas. Poco después, todavía sin dejar de contemplarla con aquella extraña tensión, se colocó sobre ella limpiándole con las manos el viscoso líquido que le recorría cuello y rostro. Algo no marchaba bien, había algo extraño en todo aquello. Sin poder evitarlo, la castaña emprendió un leve tembleque que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho de aspecto rudo.

―No temas―susurró él, pasando la lengua por una de las heridas abiertas de Hermione.

Ésa vez sin poder remediarlo, gimió. El contacto de la lengua de Nott le escocía incluso más que sus golpes cargados de ira. Aquel leve gemido, totalmente accidental, provocó que el chico se avivase por completo.

―Eres mía, solo mía, me perteneces―canturreaba mientras hundía los dedos en los magullados muslos de la joven.

Un nuevo quejido afloró de la garganta de Hermione haciendo que Nott jadease de puro placer.

―Eres mía, de nadie más―susurró arrancándole el añejo trapo de celda que vestía.

El vestido se abrió de par en par dejando a la vista un cuerpo enclenque y huesudo de prominentes senos. Hermione, aterrada, intentó resistirse al contacto que la mano de Theodore le proporcionaba a su piel, pero lo único que consiguió es que el chico le golpease una vez más, partiéndole así el labio.

Quiso gritar, pero el desgaste de sus cuerdas vocales no se lo permitió. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin alzar la voz que temía no poder soportar la vibración de su garganta. Tenía miedo a desgarrársela de la misma forma en que Nott le había desgarrado la única prenda que ocultaba su cuerpo desnudo.

Sin esperar a que ella se recobrase del reciente puñetazo, el joven aprisionó uno de sus firmes pechos entre los dedos, gozando plenamente del apetecible contacto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la entrepierna al notar la dureza del pezón que mantenía preso en la mano. De repente su miembro cobró vida propia. Ahora deseaba escapar del prieto pantalón que lo envolvía y explorar otras zonas que ya conocía, pero que nunca se cansaba de inspeccionar. Con ansia, Nott se desabotonó el pantalón vaquero que le oprimía la entrepierna y dejó libre aquella parte de él que reclamaba ahondar en el interior de la muchacha.

Hermione reprimió una súplica en su fuero interno, pues de nada le serviría más que para excitar más si cabía al joven mortio. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no chillar al sentir el agarre de Nott, se puso de rodillas en el momento en el que él se ponía en pie cuan alto era. Los dedos de él incrustados en su pelo le instaban a avanzar la cabeza a pesar de que ella hacía todo cuanto estaba en su mano por quedarse dónde estaba.

―Si eres buena conmigo, yo lo seré contigo―dijo él, soltándole el cabello para acariciarle con suavidad la nuca―. ¿Eres buena?

Hermione desfrunció los labios, sabiendo que nada podía hacer por evitar lo que ya de por sí era inevitable. Con lentitud, el miembro de Nott se coló entre sus ensangrentados labios, hundiéndose cuan larga era su cavidad.

―Eres una buena chica―la alentó él, volviendo a agarrarla con fuerza por el cabello para aligerar el ritmo de aquel movimiento que tanto lograba excitarle.

Sin poder contener los jadeos de placer, hundió todavía más el pene en la boca de aquella mujer que tan febrilmente deseaba poseer. Ella gruñó de dolor, pero no le importó. A él también le había dolido el contacto, pero ese dolor le avivaba, le sobreexcitaba.

Cuando ya no creía poder aguantar más, rozando ya el límite de lo antinatural, eyaculó dentro de ella, asiéndola con fuerza del cabello para conseguir que no pudiese alejase ni un solo milímetro de él. Un sonido grave escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta al notar cómo la lengua de ella reclamaba con ansia que la desprendiese del agarre. Pero no lo hizo, por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo. No lo haría hasta que ella tragase aquel trozo de él que le ofrecía por propia voluntad a pesar de que ella no era merecedora de tenerlo. Una sangre sucia no era digna de poder probar su cuerpo, pero Granger era distinta, al menos para él. La deseaba a todas horas, soñaba con poseerla día y noche, y ahora pretendían arrebatársela…, pero no lo conseguirían. Él jamás permitiría que se la llevasen de su lado.

Sin darse cuenta, la mano que agarraba con fuerza la cabellera de la muchacha se había convertido en un puño que amenazaba con hacerse hasta con el último pelo que formaba aquella salvaje melena castaña. Intentando apaciguarse, la soltó dejando por fin libre a Hermione, que cayó al suelo respirando con afán, como si hubiese estado a punto de ahogarse, cosa que, bien pensada, era más que probable.

Una sonrisa plagada de agitación se formó en el rostro de Nott cuando Hermione hizo intención de alejarse de él. Con satisfacción, el chico observó cómo ésta intentaba arrastrase en un vano intento hacia algún lugar seguro, algún lugar en el que Theodore no existiese. La acción le puso de mal humor, pero a la vez le estimuló.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo, cogió a la chica por el tobillo y la arrastró de nuevo hacia él dejándola una vez más boca arriba. Hermione gimoteó cuando el roce de su carne contra el asfalto abrió nuevas heridas a lo largo de su espalda y cintura.

Nott, todavía sin soltarla, volvió a contemplarla queriendo grabar aquel dulce rostro en la mente. A pesar de que los grandes ojos castaños de ella rebelaban odio, las facciones suaves de su cara lograban entibiarlo.

―No permitiré que te alejen de mí―le prometió Theodore, colocándose entre las piernas inertes de la joven―. No debes temer. Yo cuidaré siempre de ti.

Los agonizantes ojos de Hermione se clavaron en los de Nott en un intento fallido por abrasarlos. Nunca antes había deseado tan vehementemente su muerte. En lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar en ese instante era en las múltiples maneras en las que, de tener ocasión, podría acabar con él. Quería que sufriese tanto como ella, quería que sintiese cada una de las sensaciones que a ella la habían invadido durante el tiempo que había estado retenida en aquella húmeda celda. Algún día se vengaría de la forma más inhumana conocida por el hombre. Algún día…

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos y Nott parecía totalmente predispuesto a seguir con su tortura. Con una de sus manos emprendió un detallado recorrido por su muslo izquierdo mientras con la otra se dedicaba a exprimir su seno derecho. A Hermione ya no le quedaban fuerzas para gemir cuando los dientes de Theodore se hicieron dueños del pezón que le quedaba libre.

El chico hundió ligeramente los dientes en aquel pedazo de piel endurecida, gozando del estremecimiento al que había sucumbido el cuerpo de la castaña. El miembro volvía a reclamar atención tras un breve descanso. Todo cuanto tenía que hacer era penetrarla, pero aquella noche deseaba alargarla tanto como le fuese posible. Sin liberar el pezón de entre sus labios, se las ingenió para que su mano derecha llegase hasta la entrepierna de la joven. Al sentir los dedos sobre la vulva, Hermione hizo intención de cerrar las piernas, cosa que, por descontado, no consiguió.

Ávido de la chica, Nott decidió dejar los senos de ésta y hacerse con su boca, cosa que ella no le permitió. Furioso, Theodore clavó los dedos en la mandíbula de la castaña para inmovilizarla. Justo en el instante en el que su lengua logró infiltrarse entre los prietos labios de Hermione, su pene se introdujo por la cavidad que poco antes había estado rozando. Al principio el mortio reprimió el impulso de penetrarla por completo, pero ese impulso desapareció tan pronto como un gutural jadeo nació de su garganta. Necesitaba ahondar más en su interior, necesitaba poseerla por completo.

Haciendo caso omiso a los leves chillidos de Hermione, Nott dejó que su miembro se impulsase una y otra vez con fuerza, cada vez con más entusiasmo. No paró de penetrarla hasta sentir la humedad que ella empezaba a desprender al sentirlo dentro. Con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro, salió de su interior con una seguridad que a la castaña le resultó un mal presagio. Aquello todavía no había acabado.

Sin que la chica pudiese preverlo, Theodore la golpeó para colocarla boca abajo. Mucho antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, él ya se hallaba sobre ella, dispuesto a seguir con su juego.

Por primera vez Hermione fue capaz de gritar. Los pulmones lucharon por tragar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible para que sus chillidos pudiesen oírse incluso en el exterior, aunque sabía que nadie acudiría a su auxilio.

Nott, entusiasmado por la reacción de la joven, no tardó en volver a penetrarla, pero ésta vez incluso a él le dolió la penetración. Tuvo que ingresar en ella haciendo un esfuerzo extra, un esfuerzo que de inmediato tuvo recompensa. Los gritos de Hermione le ensordecieron mientras entraba y salía una y otra vez de ella. El contacto era más duro y la energía que tenía que poner en ella mayor, pero también el placer se había incrementado de una forma inimaginable. Ya fuese por los alaridos de ella o porque su miembro encontraba cierta diversión en inspeccionar nuevas áreas, sintió una oleada de placer inmensurable que sabía que no sería capaz de sentir con cualquier otra mujer que no fuese Granger.

―Te quedarás conmigo―repitió una y otra vez cerca del oído de la muchacha, cogiendo sus senos con fuerza entre las manos.

Un último alarido, mucho más intenso que los anteriores, precedió a la eyaculación. Durante varios minutos Nott permaneció impasible sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de la castaña. En cierta manera temía salir de ella porque eso significaba no verla hasta la noche siguiente, no sentirla hasta que el sol se escondiese de nuevo entre las montañas…

―Te echaré de menos―le susurró justo antes de abandonar su cuerpo magullado al frío de la noche y desaparecer tras la gruesa puerta de hierro.

Hermione no fue consciente del tiempo que transcurrió hasta que la luz volvió a invadir la mazmorra, pero para entonces ya se había prometido unas mil veces que, fuese como fuese y costase lo que costase, algún día acabaría con Theodore Nott.


	2. UN CADÁVER CON SUERTE

El día precedió a la noche con una lentitud exasperante. A lo largo de toda la mañana había escuchado el sonido de pasos en el piso de arriba, pero la tarde había sido tan silenciosa… Por mucho que insistiese en repetirse una y otra vez que todo iba bien, sabía que se engañaba a sí misma. El ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar era tan tenso que Hermione había optado por permanecer estática en el suelo, con la cabeza pegada a las rodillas y el trozo de tela que había sido su vestido cubriéndole parte del amoratado cuerpo. Temblaba desde hacía tantas horas que para entonces incluso había llegado a olvidar el frío que hacía en aquella asfixiante mazmorra; y la única razón por la que intentaba barajar múltiples opciones que justificasen la extraña tensión habida desde el amanecer era para mantener la mente ocupada. El entretenimiento que le proporcionaban sus propios miedos y dudas ayudaban a que el tiempo transcurriese con mayor rapidez. Aun así, resultaba exasperante.

Cuando el último rayo de sol del día se desvaneció tras las altas montañas, unas voces la sacaron del profundo ensimismamiento en el que se hallaba recluida. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de incorporarse. Se recostó sobre el codo haciendo un esfuerzo inconmensurable por escuchar la conversación exterior. Pudo reconocer la voz de dos hombres cuya identidad sólo era capaz de conjeturar. Y entonces, él habló tan alto y claro que la sangre de las venas le hirvió de puro aborrecimiento. Era Nott, y lo peor del asunto era que iba acompañado por otros dos hombres. Sin lugar a dudas, sus más oscuras premoniciones se habían cumplido.

Pasó tanto tiempo intentando identificar a aquellos que acompañaban a Theodore, que para cuando quiso darse cuenta éstos ya se hallaban en el interior de su celda, escudriñándola con asco tras unas máscaras que, por desgracia, conocía demasiado bien.

―¡No podéis hacerme esto! ―gritó un desesperado Nott, mirándola por primera vez.

Sus ojos delataban el temor que sentía, sin embargo Hermione no pudo determinar cuál era la causa de ese temor. Quizá temiese a esos hombres vestidos con de gruesas capas: una de un intenso verde esmeralda y la otra de un brillante plata. Los colores pertenecientes a los Slytherin. Le asombró ver que, tras haber abandonado la escuela, todavía había gente que se enorgullecía de llevar los colores de la casa a la que había pertenecido.

―Vaya, debo admitir que has hecho un gran trabajo con ella, Notty―el aludido cerró las manos en puños al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre y la mofa que había en él―. A nuestro Señor le encantará saber que un hombre de tu condición a mantenido relaciones sexuales con esa...cosa.

―¡Él no puede saberlo! ―imploró el chico, acercándose a la joven castaña para atestarle una patada en la cara.

Hermione cayó al suelo cubriéndose el labio partido con la mano. La herida había vuelto a abrirse y ahora la sangre deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por su brazo y cuello.

―No es necesario hacer uso de la violencia, amigo mío―aseguró el mismo hombre, e incluso Hermione logró captar esa vez la burla que contenían sus palabras. Le divertía la situación.

―¡No es más que una sangre sucia! ―bramó Nott mirándola con repulsión―. ¡No significa nada para mí!

―Entonces no veo razón por la que debas temer la reacción de nuestro Señor.

Theodore tragó saliva con dificultad. Las manos empezaban a sudarle y el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente al visualizar los ojos del Señor Tenebroso clavados en los suyos, inspeccionando cada efímera acción que hubiese llevado a cabo en el pasado, leyendo cada uno de sus más profundos y ocultos pensamientos. Si él se enteraba de lo que sentía por aquella despreciable criatura que yacía semidesnuda en el suelo… Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

―¿Qué queréis a cambio?

―Veo que empezamos a entendernos―rió el hombre que hacía de intérprete―. Nuestro silencio permanente a cambio de la chica.

Nott empalideció de forma exagerada pasando una y otra vez los ojos a lo largo de la demacrada figura tendida en el piso de piedra. Cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire se arrodillo frente a la chica, que se cubrió el rostro con las manos temiendo recibir un nuevo golpe. Llevaba tanto tiempo temiendo que aquel día llegase…, tanto tiempo guardando su tesoro más preciado, ocultándola de la sociedad, protegiéndola de los suyos…, todo para que ahora se la arrebatasen. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Lograría rescatarla de nuevo y mantenerla a salvo. Y entonces se aseguraría de que nadie volviese a separarlos jamás.

―Pronto volveremos a estar juntos―susurró Theodore junto al oído de la muchacha.

Hermione le miró entre los huecos de los dedos suplicando por que aquella afirmación nunca se cumpliese.

―Lleváosla―dijo Nott, mostrando cierta petulancia mientras se ponía en pie.

―No sabes cuánto agradecemos tu colaboración, Notty.

El joven apretó con fuerza la mandíbula haciendo que sus dientes chirriasen ante la presión que ejercían unos sobre otros. Se encargaría de ellos cuando consiguiese recuperar a la chica.

El hombre que había estado hablando todo el rato se aproximó a Hermione hasta quedar acuclillado frente a ella. Con un repaso rápido de su cuerpo logró determinar el estado en el que se hallaba la joven.

―Veo que nuestro pequeño amigo ha sido bastante considerado contigo―comentó el mortio, cogiéndole con fuerza el brazo. Un débil jadeo logró escapar de los labios de ella cuando el individuo le dobló el brazo por el codo―. Interesante…, otros no hubiesen soportado el dolor en silencio―le dijo contemplándola con detenimiento―. ¿Cuándo se lo rompiste?

Nott se dio por enterado cuando el mortio dirigió la vista hacia él.

―Hará unas dos semanas―repuso airoso, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos.

Sin que Hermione se lo impidiese, el hombre que había frente suyo la agarró de la mandíbula para obligarla a voltear el rostro hacia él. Bajo aquella tétrica máscara la castaña halló unos familiares ojos de un oscuro imponente.

―Labio partido, ceja rota, rostro magullado…, me temo que no es suficiente―solucionó el hombre, poniéndose en pie ante la atenta mirada de Nott.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Nos la entregas en pésimas condiciones. No es suficiente para pagar la deuda.

Thodore tembló de pura ira.

―¿Qué más queréis?

―Por el momento, nada. Pero no creas ni por un segundo que olvidaremos el favor que nos debes.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Hermione logró captar antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen para que su mente descansase en un mundo dónde no existía el dolor, el sufrimiento o la muerte.

Un sonido familiar la despertó de golpe. La respiración agitada que había emprendido de repente le impedía reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban con asombro. A su lado yacían dos cuerpos maniatados por gruesas cadenas de hierro oxidado. Una mujer y un hombre de aspecto similar le devolvían la mirada con una compasión que Hermione no creyó merecer.

―Pensábamos que estabas muerta―habló la mujer, esbozando una liviana sonrisa en un rostro de ojeras moradas, tez pálida y ojos de sapo.

―Y estarías mejor muerta, créeme―rumió el hombre con hosquedad.

―Ignórale. Yo suelo hacerlo.

La castaña, todavía sumida en aquella especie de trance, ojeó la habitación en la que se encontraba. Las paredes estaban manchadas de un líquido viscoso que reconoció de inmediato, y olía a orina y humedad entremezcladas con un horrible aroma a putrefacción. Al pasar por segunda vez la vista por la sala, descubrió que la causa de aquel pestilente olor procedía de una de las cuatro esquinas de la estancia.

―Ha muerto hace un par de horas, quizá tres. No estoy segura―informó la mujer.

Hermione asintió sintiendo unas ganas terribles de vomitar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué la habían llevado allí? ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora con ella?

―Pareces acostumbrada a éste tipo de…, situaciones―comentó de nuevo la mujer, ojeando de refilón el cuerpo parcialmente descompuesto de su ex-compañero de celda.

―Estoy acostumbrada a ver muertos. Están por todas partes―aclaró Hermione recostándose contra la pared de un intenso blanco moteado de rojo.

―No te han colocado los grilletes―farfulló el hombre para sí―. Mala señal, muy mala señal…

La castaña hizo caso omiso al comentario. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era volver a sumirse en un plácido sueño y no despertar nunca más.

―¿Te han torturado?

Hermione alzó la vista para contemplar a la mujer. Su huesudo rostro denotaba aflicción y miedo.

―Algo así―repuso con cansancio.

―Pobre criatura. ¿Qué demonios has hecho para acabar aquí?

En esa ocasión ni siquiera se molestó en responder la pregunta que le habían planteado. Estaba demasiado cansada cómo para pensar, y mucho más cómo para responder el interrogatorio al que la estaba exponiendo esa pobre mujer. Le hubiese gustado hacer ella las preguntas, pero el dolor físico le impedía pensar con claridad. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la sien le pinchaba de forma irritante. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener a mano una aspirina.

―¿Puedes andar?

No supo por qué, pero la pregunta le hizo despertar al instante, cómo si la acabasen de zarandear con fuerza.

―¿Qué?

―La puerta―le indicó la mujer.

Al dirigir la vista hacia el lugar que la desconocida observaba, encontró una pequeña bandeja. Sobre ella, dos vasos de vidrio: uno repleto de agua, el otro vacío. Por primera vez fue consciente de la sed que tenía. La garganta le ardía reclamando aquel líquido incoloro que alguien había dejado tras una diminuta trampilla de rejas unida a la puerta de nítido acero.

―¿Puedes llegar hasta la bandeja?

Hermione asintió levemente intentando ponerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que eran incapaces de soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo. Sin planteárselo dos veces, se dejó caer en el suelo y se arrastró hacia la trampilla ante la suplicante mirada de ambos compañeros de celda. Se desgarró la piel del codo derecho y de las rodillas, pero no disminuyó el avance ni un solo segundo.

Satisfecha con ella misma, alargó el brazo bueno para coger el pequeño recipiente que contenía líquido, pero algo le hizo vacilar a la hora de llevárselo a la boca. Una tenue luz roja se había encendido en su interior advirtiéndole del peligro.

―No es agua―declaró Hermione en voz alta, lanzando el vaso de cristal contra la pared.

―¡¿Qué haces? ¡¿Qué has hecho? ―sollozó la mujer, intentando desasirse de las cadenas que la sujetaban con la única pretensión en mente de lamer el líquido que se había desparramado por el suelo―. ¡Hija de puta! ¡No eres más que una zorra! ―bramó pataleando con rabia y desesperación.

―Josephine.

Hermione miró por el rabillo del ojo al hombre de cano cabello y voluminosa barba. Parecía mucho más sosegado que su compañera, como si hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión que la castaña había conjurado.

―¡Eres una de ellos! ¡Que te jodan, que os jodan a todos! ¡¿Me oís? ¡Que os jodan!―gritó la mujer justo antes de escupirle a la chica en plena mejilla.

Hermione se limpió el escupido del rostro con el dorso de la mano justo en el instante en el que la mujer enmudecía. Con estupefacción, Josephine contempló cómo el áspero suelo de piedra se quebraba al quemarse por aquel líquido incoloro que erróneamente había confundido con agua.

―¿Pero qué…?

―Ponzoña de serpiente―la cortó Hermione, observando con detalle la reacción química que se estaba dando lugar a sólo unos centímetros de dónde tenía apoyados los pies―. Te mata en cuestión de segundos.

Y sin necesitar que ellos afirmasen que el cadáver que descansaba en una esquina había bebido ese potingue traicionero, prosiguió con sus conjeturas:

―Cómo ya habéis podido comprobar, sus efectos son inmediatos. Incluso cuando el individuo ya ha muerto, sigue haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. El veneno hace que el proceso de descomposición del cadáver se produzca en pocas horas. Lo más seguro es que para mañana a éstas horas sólo queden huesos carcomidos esparcidos por el suelo―dijo―. Supongo que a quienes nos han encerrado aquí les debe resultar de lo más entretenido ver cómo sus víctimas caen una tras otra. Se trata de un juego: maniatan a dos individuos y dejan uno libre para que pueda coger los vasos que ellos colocan en el hueco de la puerta. Luego la avaricia del que permanece libre, su astucia o la solidaridad que muestre hacia sus compañeros encadenados hará el resto.

Antes, quizá por la repulsión que había sentido, no se había parado a pensar en lo extraño del asunto. ¿Cómo el cuerpo de un sujeto que hacía unas pocas horas que había fallecido podía encontrarse en tan avanzado grado de descomposición? Ahora sabía la respuesta, pero se recriminaba el no haber sido más rápida. Últimamente se le pasaban cosas de lo más obvias por alto. Hacía tanto tiempo que no ejercía la mente…, como deseaba devorar las páginas de un libro, de cualquier libro.

―¿Quién eres?

Esa vez le sorprendió comprobar que no era la voz de la mujer la que había hablado. Sin cambiar su expresión, Hermione posó las pupilas en las del hombre de apariencia serena.

―No soy más que una sangre sucia que ha pasado gran parte de su vida entre libros―dijo ella, desviando la mirada.

El hombre la escudriñó sabiendo que ella ocultaba algo más, algo importante. Estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, pero no era capaz de recordar dónde o cuando.

―Te conozco.

La castaña, sorprendida, volvió a posar toda su atención en él.

―No lo creo―repuso con mordacidad.

Y de sopetón, como si alguien acabase de chivarle la respuesta, el hombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y asintió una y otra vez, como si le estuviese dando el visto bueno a la respuesta.

―Eres aquella bruja amiga de Potter―aseveró con la certeza de que había dado en el clavo―. Sabía que te había visto en alguna parte. En El Profeta siempre te dedicaban una esquela, aunque debo admitir que no te dejaban en muy buen lugar teniendo en cuenta…

―Te equivocas de persona―dijo Hermione, mostrándose arisca y precavida a la vez.

―No, no me equivoco. Estoy seguro de que…

―¿Eres Hermione Granger? ―intervino Josephine, dejando entreabierta la boca ante la reciente sorpresa―. ¡Oh, por las calzas de Merlín! ¡Henry!

―Manteníamos la esperanza de que no os capturasen―musitó el hombre, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Los brazos (colgados por cadenas incrustadas en la pared) le pesaban una barbaridad.

Hermione infló las fosas nasales. No quería hablar del tema, pero no iba a permitir que nadie dejase de confiar en Harry. Él no merecía que nadie creyese que había fracasado en su misión.

―Sólo me han capturado a mí―explicó con la nostalgia adherida a su voz.

Por un instante todo quedó en silencio sepulcral. Poco después, quizá en cuestión de un par de minutos, Josephine volvió a hablar:

―Siento mucho haberte…

―No importa―solucionó Hermione, recostándose de nuevo en la pared. Necesitaba un largo descanso―. Por cierto… ¿dónde estoy?

Josephine y Henry se miraron el uno al otro con recelo, como esperando que el otro diese el primer paso y decidiese responder a la pregunta que la muchacha acababa de plantearles.

―No sabes cuánto lo lamento, querida―balbuceó apresuradamente la mujer.

―Me temo que has ido parar al único lugar que jamás podrás abandonar con vida―habló Henry―. Vanyla.

Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se avivó sólo con escuchar aquel nombre. No podía ser cierto, no podían haberla llevado allí. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba tumbada en el suelo con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente en el vacío y lo único que su mente era capaz de repetir una y otra vez era aquel maldito nombre: Vanyla, Vanyla, Vanyla…


End file.
